crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Ch.80: Repeat (7)
Chapter 80: Carne awakens from her rampage, having Setz on top of her, yelling for her to wake up. Angela appears and asks for Setz to step aside. She puts a pink crystal on Carne's chest. She claims that the crystal is a magic absorption stone that will make Carne a little more comfortable, by absorbing her overflowing power. She stares at Carne for a while. Setz tries to thank her, but she quickly turns away from him. She walks over to Lark and Bathory and tells them that they should go back now that everything is over. Lark questions if everything is really over and Bathory asks why Angela called her and if there is anything she can do to help. Angela smiles and apologizes that there isn't anything the girl can do. Olivier suggests that they should quickly move Carne to the nurse's office, but he stops when Setz notices that Carne is trying to say something. Neal steps up to listen to Carne say, "Sorry, Setz...Even I don't know...Why I did that...I was just lonely. Very very lonely...Hey, did you..like me even a little bit?" As Olivier wonders if the magic absorption stone is the reason that Carne doesn't have any trouble speaking, Setz struggles to tell Carne that he feels same about her. Carne smiiles and says, "It's fine. I know. You might have thought of me as a friend or family, but...I liked you more than that...I liked you...Even more than mother..." Olivier suggests again that they should move Carne and Setz quickly agrees. Setz tells Carne to stop talking and begs for a doctor. Neal is thinking that this is probably the end. As Carne starts to dissipate into a yellow glow, she smiles and says, "Setz. Don't forget me." Carne then vanishes with only the blue ribbon, that Setz has given her as a child, left behind. Setz is startled, as well as Olivier and Laura. Setz asks Olivier if he if has moved Carne using magic. Angela approaches the boy and solemnly tells him that Carne has ceased to exist, just like Crawford. Olivier then demands futher explanation, but he stops when he sees Setz grieving while squeezing Carne's blue ribbon. Meanwhile, as the other students walk back to the dorms, Lark realizes that he didn't tell Angela, but postpones it for the next day. His thoughts jump to Setz and Carne and his hope that they are fine. He then thinks that it's a good thing that everything ended well. Seere notices that Ersha looks troubled, so she asks, "Ersha, what's wrong?" Without looking at her, Ersha replies, "Nothing...I have something that concerns me, that's all..." Lark passes the next days unable to meet Setz and Angela. Even when he would ask Bathory, she would always shake her head and not answer to him. And, some time later, there was an announcement with a notice and an apology, throughout Arzew saying that Carne Greyfell along with four other students died because of the fire that night. Category:Chapters